


Disgusted in Love

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry John Winchester, Caught, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: John walks into the motel room and discovers his sons in a very intimate position.





	Disgusted in Love

“Dad,” Dean frowned as John waited for him and Sam by the Impala in the parking lot of the motel they were leaving. It was the middle of the night but John was not a happy camper. “Dad, we can explain.”

“Explain what exactly, Dean?” John snapped, rounding on the older brother. “Wanna explain why you were frenching your brother? I don’t want to hear it; let’s go. Get in the damn car, Dean.”

“Dad,” Dean tried again, yet became silent as John throw him another death glare. He knew he was in for a hell of a fight with his father whenever the two were alone and away from Sam’s prying eyes and ears.

Sam threw the luggage in the trunk before settling into the backseat and silently sliding in behind the driver’s seat. As Dean sat in the passenger seat up front, he locked gazes with his brother for a short moment before being snapped back to reality as John slammed the car door.

Long stretches of silence sounded around the Impala. Dean daren’t touch the radio and flick through the stations for fear of John snapping at him. Sam chewed on his nails as he waited for the shouting to surely start at any given moment. In fact, Sam was surprised that John hadn’t downright placed a bullet in Dean’s head.

“ _Dean, please,” Sam begged his older brother as Dean planted sloppy open mouth kisses along Sam’s throat and collar bone. “Dean-”_

“ _Patience,little brother,” Dean locked gazes with Sam, an evil grin curled on his mouth as he returned to assaulting the younger man’s throat._

_Sam roughly pulled Dean up by the short collar and crashed his mouth against Dean’s own. Dean moaned gloriously at the sensation as one of Sam’s hands started palming his clothed cock._

However, just as Sam had successfully pulled Dean’s pants over his waistline, John had walked into the motel room, grumbling deeply about ghouls and vengeful spirits. Dean roughly tried covering Sam up with the blanket but the damage had already occurred; John had seen everything.

“Dad, it wasn’t Dean’s idea.” Sam frowned, watching as John’s knuckled tightened around the steering wheel. “We’re adults, we can do as we please, dad.”

“You’re going to Bobby’s for a while.” John growled out through gritted teeth. “I knew I was wrong for forcing the pair of you to spend so much time together as kids.” He scrubbed a rough palm across his face. “This is my fault. And I’ll fix it.”

“We’re not broken, John.” Dean threw out, staring at is dad through dagger eyes. “You’re the broken one, trying to find mom’s killer, wasting all this time and money. Face it, you’re the reason she ever died in the first place. You should have burned right along with her.”

“Quiet, Dean.” John's jaw clenched at Dean's words.

For once, Sam was grateful that his older brother had obeyed their father until they pulled up to Bobby's scrapyard hours later. It had been the middle of the night, yet lights were still flickering in Bobby's kitchen.

At the sound of the Impala approaching his doorstep, Bobby peeked out from the curtain by the kitchen window and drained a bottle of beer before tossing the empty bottle into the sink and walking over to the front door and pulling it open.

“John.” He greeted dryly as the three men climbed out of the car. John remained silent as he marched into the house and up the stairs. Bobby assumed it was to relief himself.

Walking over to Dean and Sam, Bobby pulled both brothers into his arms and embraced them tightly for a long moment before pulling away and giving them a once over.

“You both smell like sex.” he clapped Dean on the back of the neck before a smirk was visible underneath the mustache. “Niether of you have to go with him if you don't want it. Do you hear me? You're my children as much as John's kids. You're welcome to stay for a while.”

“Dean's coming with me.” John's voice echoed throughout the salvage yard and Bobby turned around to address the man.

“No, actually.” Bobby stated calmly. “You're leaving alone and these boys will be staying with me. You already screwed with their heads enough when they were children, John.”

“And you think you can give them what they need?” John scoffed. “They won't listen to you. They're insane.”

“They're consenting adults.” Bobby's jaw clenched before he turned back to Dean and Sam. “Go grab something to eat,will you? Bring me back something' as well, a'ight?”

“Got it, sir.” Dean answered as Bobby handed him the keys to his personal pick up truck. Sam followed Dean as the pair marched across the yard and sat in the truck before pulling away. Dean wasn't too positive that John would live until the next day, if the glare Bobby had given him was anything to go by.

“You've no right.” John spat, hands shaking at his sides. “They're my children, Bobby.”

“Yet, they call me when they have issues. They call me when a case arises and they can't get in touch with you for fear that you will call them cowards. They're terrified of you, John. You've never shown them anything but hatred and abandonment since they were young. Each other is all they've known!”

“Bobby, don't tell me how to raise my children.”

“Maybe if I had a damn say in the matter, they would have never started fucking each other to begin with.” Bobby held himself in one spot. He knew that if he moved even a centimeter, that he would not be able to control himself and lunge at John and strangle him to death

“Screw you.” John spat before walking around Bobby to the Impala and driving off without another word.

 


End file.
